Unwanted
by TsukiyomiMinako
Summary: It only takes one spark. Natsume x OC
1. Dream

**So this is my 4****th ****story enjoy!**

**OC Character profile**

Name: Tsukiyomi Minako

Age: 12 later 16

Eyes: Dark grayish black and a tint of brown

Hair: Dark black but when in the sun dark chocolate brown

Alices: Elemental, Manipulation, Voice, Healing (Cannot heal herself, only others. Reason is unknown)

Star Rank: Special

Type: Dangerous

Extra Info: The ice alice (from elemental) drains her life away. The healing alice allows her to heal others but in turn exchanges for either a small amount of her life or the injury is placed on her.

Past: Minako's parents and siblings are all gone due to an accident that changed her life forever, her parents and siblings were killed when a huge fire was caused not knowing that it was from another person (can you guess who it was). She was blamed because in her part of the town only they knew she had an elemental alice forcing her to attend Alice Academy. She however didn't want to go causing a huge accident in the deep parts of the northern woods even before attending her first class. Persona took her in as a guardian and trained her secretly away from the academy. She now keeps up a fake mask to others showing a happy side but is still tormented by the past.

Start of story

Narrator

"_Onee-chan stop!"_

"_You're a monster and a disgrace"_

"_Stay away from here"_

"_Stop! STOP!"_

Minako jolted awake, cold sweat forming on her face. Looking out the window she sighed, yet another nightmare struck her. Checking the clock on the bedside table she sighed again. "I hate this…" Letting the words hang in the air, she decided to wash up and get ready for the day ahead.

After washing up she pulled on a long green sweater, black leggings and her brown leather combat boots she tied her hair up into a loose pony tail and left her room.

"Minako."

She cringed at the voice, "Yes Persona?"

"It seems as though in a few days you will be attending Alice Academy, this is an order. No running away like last time, understood?"

"Fine…" She muttered, _Crap_. Was her only thought

**Please Review!**


	2. New Student

**How did you guys think of the first chapter? Let's continue!**

Narrator

Panting was heard from a certain 12 year old; Minako was breathing heavily throwing icicles at different targets. "Why? Why do I have to go to that academy? UGH" She growled and fire spewed out of nowhere hitting a few trees. The fire died down as she heard footsteps approaching her.

"What do you want now" Minako demanded coldly turning around

"Now don't get all sassy with me, remember I was the one who took you away from that academy now you have to go no matter what." He icily stated.

Intently looking at Persona, Minako released icicles and let it slice in the air near Persona's face. Persona frowning grabbed her wrist and dragged the struggling girl all the way to a secluded room and sat her down on a chair. "Stay here or else" He warned her.

Leaving the room Minako scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "This is getting annoying."

As minutes go by Minako get frustrated, Persona returns holding what appears to be a cylindrical item. "Here, this should do it." Placing the object on her ear, she feels a zap of pain run down her spine. It was a silver earring plate (AN: Like the one Natsume has on his ear). He then pierces her ears two times on each side.

"Those are limiting earrings; they will limit your alice just in case it gets out of control. Also take this ring." The ring was a silver one matching the earring plate.

Grunting in pain Minako stands up and leaves, going back to her room she lays on the bed and closes her eyes.

"Alice Academy starting tomorrow, Oh joy" After all the events from the day she manages to fall asleep into a dreamless sleep.

**The next day**

"Oi minna~, today there will be a new student joining us today!" Narumi, the teacher of Class B, yelled out. Everyone quieted down as they waited for the entrance of the new student. In the back of the classroom a crimson eyed boy rolled his eyes. _Another new student isn't polka dots enough. _ The boy thought. The student was named Natsume and was a quiet one but most popular of the class. Sitting up he looked over at Ruka. Cocking his eyebrow, Ruka his best friend just shrugged.

"Alright~ Tsukiyomi-san you may come in~"

Everyone looked over at the door anticipating to what this new student looked like.

Minako walked in and the room was dead silent, she then looked at everyone with an intense stare.

With a big smile she said "Hello my name is Tsukiyomi Minako, I hope we can all get along"

Everyone in the class was in awe, she was like an angel! But Natsume looked at the girl carefully and was taken aback.

This beautiful girl was acting.

**Hope you guys like it! Review! Thanks! **


	3. Acting

**Just wanted to let you all know that none of the anime or anything is mine, just my character and my imagination. Keep reading! :D**

Minako inwardly bit the inside of her mouth, all these people were whispering about her and it was just her first day!

"_Woah she's so pretty"_

"_I bet she's gonna be all over Natsume and Ruka"_

"_I wonder what her alice is"_

The whispers continued as Narumi gave her a seat. "You'll be next to Natsume." Narumi said smiling down at the girl. She smiled politely and nodded, heading to her seat. Natsume looked at her and frowned. As Narumi left the classroom, Natsume returned to his stoic face and asked, "Hey girl what's your alice" Everyone became dead silent as they waited for her answer. Looking at the boy she slightly cringed and simply said "Voice." Okay so she lied but she wasn't about to just blurt out her alices just like that, especially to people she didn't know. The class all smiled and laughed approving of her alice, glad that she wasn't like the first approach of a new student (AN: referring to Mikan). Before Natsume could impose more questions, more students went up to Minako and start asking more questions and giving compliments.  
"You're so pretty!"

"Welcome to Class B!"

"Let's be good friends!"

"You're eyes and hair is amazing!"

She smiled at everyone giving back compliments and saying her thanks to everyone but inwardly she was dying to get out. "Excuse me…" She shyly replied and slid out of the classroom. Not knowing a certain boy followed her on the way out.

"Dang I haven't even been in there for more than ten minutes, I'm already dying." She exclaimed to no one. Soon enough Minako starts to cough and grabs her chest tightly, "Damn not now" she growled.

"Oi, You always talk to yourself?"

Minako looked up startled and saw the Natsume boy from the class. "Oh uh not usually hehe" She put on her façade again slightly laughing, "Cut the crap, don't act all happy, you're obviously not." Natsume harshly stated.

She was slightly surprised and narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about." She replied. "I can see right through you, you're not actually joyful to be here are you."

Minako felt surprised "Look I really don't know what you're talking about so if you don't mind..." With that Minako started to walk away and left towards the dorm rooms.

"Tsukiyomi Minako….who exactly are you..."

**So far my third chapter, I hope you guys are enjoying this story!**

**Reviews and maybe suggestions? Thank you!**


	4. Flashbacks

**Unwanted 4 enjoy~**

**Next Day**

Minako's POV

I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 7:00. Classes started in 20 minutes. I sighed and decided to just skip today, but I knew I didn't want to sleep the whole day so instead I got up took a shower and wore a plain white tank, jeans and a brown cardigan with my boots. Pulling my hair into a loose ponytail, I checked the time again. 7:10.

Leaving my room making sure no one was around I went out and climbed up a tree hoping no nightmares were to overcome me. I fell asleep with a light breeze brushing past my cheek.

Natsume's POV

_This class is boring, should've just skipped today. _I thought with a cascading glare toward Narumi.

BRRRING The class bell rung and brought me out of my thoughts telling me the class was over. _Finally, I'll just skip the other classes. _ I slid out of my seat and started for the door.

Coming out of the school building eased my tension, and then I realized something in the sakura tree across from me. I saw a sleeping figure. Curious, I climbed up.

Narrator

Natsume saw who it was and felt surprised, Minako was lying peacefully on the tree branch sleeping quietly. Natsume scoffed, "What a girl, skipping school and coming out here to sleep…" He then realized she wasn't in uniform. _She looks nice like that…Wait what am I thinking? Troublesome. _ Natsume decided to wake up the girl but it was a little late for that.

The girl's eyes fluttered open, her beautiful gray eyes looked up and stared for a while at the boy. "Oh what the…Hey what are you doing here…" Minako sat up on the branch with Natsume. "I should be asking you that" replying back to her, "Mmm, I wasn't really doing anything." The girl ran her hand through her hair. Annoyed she jumped down and brushed off her pants. "Well I'll leave you alone now" She smiled with her façade

"Wait"

She turned around again saw him looking at her with keen eyes. "What?"…."Nothing, never mind."

"Umm o…..kay?" Something caught Minako's eye as she was about to walk away. "Hey..Where did you get that necklace?" Natsume pulled his collar over his neck "None of your business."

"Um alright then, sorry." Minako then left the fire boy

Minako's POV

I walked away and the farther away I went I began to feel nauseated.

"Why does he have that necklace? Where did he get it..." Minako remembered the necklace from a flashback

**Flashback**

_5 year old Minako ran from school hand in hand with a young boy, "Neko-kun slow dowwwn" She whined. "Come on we're almost near your hosue!" the exuberant boy ran and finally slowed to a stop "Okay close your eyes, I want to give you something" Minako did as she was told and felt a light weight set onto her neck. "Open your eyes now" Opening them Minako looked down and saw that it was a red pendant with shimmering gold flecks, barely there but was seen in the sunlight. _

"_Neko-kun, where did you get this?" Flipping it around she saw on the back it had a faint carving with one word_

_Fire_

"_It's a fire crystal necklace it'll keep you safe from any harm; see I have the same one so if you're in trouble i'll come to the rescue!" The boy said holding up an identical one. _

"_Thank you Neko-kun!"_

_SCREECH._

"_MINA-CHAN!"_

**End of Flashback**

I growled, it always ended there and the face of the boy was always blurred, who was he? I looked back at the direction of the tree I slept on. _It couldn't have been him; Neko-kun died in the town fire…(AN: Minako doesn't remember most of her past only the fire and the town burning down she can remember. She also doesn't remember who Neko-kun is just thinks he was a childhood friend who died.)_

I walked back to the room I was borrowing, I sighed. "Moving to another room huh? Oh joy" I said sarcastically

Narrator

Minako kicked the box full of her books only to have pain shoot up her leg, but she didn't care and simply walked towards her mirror. Staring at herself she felt anger and punched the mirror. Blood stared to drip on the floor.

_Drip_

_Monster_

_Drip_

_Stay away from us_

_Drip _

_You're the one to blame_

"Che, Whatever."

**So what did you guys think? Review please!**


	5. Alice

**5****th**** chapter of Unwanted hope you guys like it~**

"Minako are you ready?" Persona asked, "Yeah." As Minako replied she loaded the last box into the car and swiftly slid on the leather seats. "Minako you do realize that you're not at school just for fun right?" Glaring at Persona Minako nodded and looked out the window. Reaching their destination the two came out and was greeted by Narumi

"Minaaaa-chaaan~ ahh and if it isn't Persona! You need help with the bags?"

"No it's alright, there isn't many"

The trio walking down the hall was quiet and as they finally reached the room Narumi stopped them.

"Minako I just have to tell you one more thing, you'll be rooming with someone unfortunately we have no spare rooms for special star ranks~ Is that alright with you?"

"I don't mind"  
"Alright well here it is~~ Oi~~ Natsu open up your roommate is here~" The door flung open to reveal Natsume.

Nastume and Minako stared at each other both kind of confused and surprised that they would be roommates. "Why is she my roommate" He asked coldly. Letting them in Persona answered "Natsume you should be kinder after all you have a new playmate" Smirking he left the room with Narumi.

Awkward silence filled the air, "Well I hope we get along…" Minako said breaking the ice smiling at him. "Hn, that's your side and this is mine, if you have questions just ask." He stated bluntly and left the room.

_I shouldn't be surprised he's like that ughh, wait what's his alice if he's a special star…_

She turned around poking at the few boxes she had and pulled out her things one by one. After setting everything up, she sighed again and sat on the floor. Looking everywhere she couldn't help but feel…trapped.

_All those years of training under Persona, going to school, meeting new people…it just feels so weird…_

Minako got up and noticed something on Natsume's nightstand.

A cat mask.

"What is this…?" Minako inspected it carefully picking it up and looking at the design, feeling dizzy again she set it down and groaned.

_Neko-kun_

"I have got to get a grip on myself, first getting out of this room is what I need to do" She went outside and walked around, dazed by everything that happened since coming to the school.

"WATCH OUT" BAM "Itte!..." Minako recognized the voice as a classmate.

"Gomenasai, are you okay?" Minako asked she winced slightly and grabbed the person's hand.

"Hehehe Yeah I'm fine sorry I was rushing and didn't see you!" A pigtailed girl answered back "By the way I'm Mikan and you must be Minako! You're so pretty! We should be friends!" Mikan sputtered out. "Eh…thank you haha you must be my classmate…" Minako said smiling.

"Yup, hey why don't you come and meet my friends?" Mikan asked

"Um sure!" The two girls started walking towards the school building.

**At School Building**

"Hotaruuu! You know Minako right?" Mikan pulled Minako in front of her circle of friends. "Oh you're the new girl everyone was talking about!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"It's nice to meet everyone…" Minako replied bowing slightly

"I'll introduce everyone to you Mina-chan~~ Hotaru-chan, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Iinchou, Koko oh and over there is Ruka-pyon!"

"Ruka-pyon, come here and meet Mina-chan!" Mikan yelled, Ruka looked up and saw Mikan rushing towards him.

"Eh, I have to go somewhe- Hey! Let go!" Ruka yelled while Mikan pulled him over.

"This is Ruka-pyon he has the animal pheromone alice!" Minako looked at Ruka and smiled a sad smile, "What a nice

Alice, you can't hurt people with it" Ruka looked at her curiously "Ne, Don't you have a pheromone alice too?" _Shoot_

_why did I say that? _"Oh yeah haha I mean it's nice to be able to talk to animals and all, my alice can only affect people"

Getting tired of her façade and lying Minako excused herself and left the classroom

"That was a close one… phew…"

"Talking to yourself again? Weird…"

"Huh?" Turning around she saw Natsume in a tree branch. _When did I get out here…?_

**You guys like? I feel like I'm dragging it don't worry it'll get more interesting:) Review please~ Thanks ^^ **


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys!

So I'm really really sorry for not updating for a bit but im attending SAT prep classes  
right now so its kind of hard for me to update frequently but don't worry I am currently  
typing up the 6th chapter and thinking of the 7th chapter so please stick with me through this

I hope that you guys are enjoying my story so far and for people who reviewed (although it's only been one person so far LOL) or will review thank you for the comments and suggestions!

Have a great week

Will update soon!

**TsukiyomiMinako**


	7. Friends

**6****th**** chapter enjoy~**

_When did I get here?_

Minako looked up at Natsume and slightly frowned "I'm not weird!" "Sure." Natsume curtly replied and narrowed his eyes at her. "Well what are you doing out here alone? You're never with someone, you have friends don't you?" Minako curiously asked, "Why should I answer you."

"Sigh, you could at least try to be nice…" Minako stared blankly at the sky and then looked away to see Natsume jumping off the tree and landing next to her. "I know! I'll be your friend!" The girl smiled gently at him "What are you saying weirdo, who said I wanted to be friends with you?"

"Oh Come on Natsume!" As Minako gazed at his face she felt calm and comfortable _I feel like I can trust him, I think I've met him before…_

Natsume stared at her and fell into her deep gray eyes and felt a tug at his chest. _She looks so familiar… _The boy then snapped out of his trance "I'm leaving" and with that the fire boy briskly walked away.  
_

_1:30 A.M. _ The clock read on Natsume's nightstand, he glanced over at the sleeping girl on the other side of the room.  
Quietly he left the room and headed to the north forest. As soon as he got to his location Natsume waited for Persona to come and give him his mission.

"Black Cat I'm glad you're here, your mission is to help an important guest get through the gates without any anti-alices around…got it?"

"How important could he be…" Natsume whispered, Persona smirked "Trust me he's much different than the rest"  
"Now go Black Cat and meet at the front gates of the school when our guest comes in to report" with that Persona walked away leaving the boy to his mission.

_Let's see here 5 of them huh? Let's see how this goes. _Natsume jumped down from a branch and landed on the car with the "important guest" lighting up fire in his hands throwing them at the men.

After 10 minutes of intense fire power the anti-alices scattered away allowing the car to move through the gates.  
"Good job Black Cat go get some rest now" Persona said appearing behind Natsume at the front gate of the schools. "Hn" Natsume walked slowly towards the building when he heard a honk from behind.

"Oi boy come here for a sec!" Looking behind him he saw that it was the car from before and in it a silver haired boy with light purple eyes sat comfortably motioning Natsume to come over.

Observing him Natsume went over to the boy at the car window and stared at him.  
"Hey now don't give off such a look, anyways thanks for protecting me." Silver haired boy said with a smirk. "Hn"  
"Well I'm Tanaka Akito 13 years old" Akito said "Hyuuga Natsume" Natsume then walked off not wanting to talk to the boy any longer.

**Sorry for the long wait it's short but don't worry next chapter will be up soon Review please! :) **


End file.
